


last minute of pregnancy

by cas_septimus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Studying FML, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Being a teenage mother wasn’t thing that Lyanna ever dreamt to be. Especially not when there were two fucktards outside claim to be the father and made everything more complicated than it should be.Fortunately her mob-heir best friend was here and made everything better. Bless you, Domeric.





	last minute of pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> ASOIAF belongs to GRRM
> 
> i make domeric in same age with lyanna because this is a fanfiction and as the author i can do what i want

Seventeen years old Lyanna Stark gets pregnant and all hell break loose.

She is careless, all right, this is her fault, hers and The Man. But since she doesn't know who is the father, then she must live with people running wildly speculating; and her two fucktards claiming to the father.

Long short story, it's a mess, an annoying mess. Ugh.

Rhaegar Targaryen is causing another scandal with claiming to be the father, and angers Robert Baratheon; Lyanna's ex and Ned's BFF, and her brother Brandon. And the entire Targaryen-Martell family in general because _how dare of him_ , _Rhaegar you are married with two kids, how could you impregnate a teenager, let alone a teenager from respectable Stark family???_

After several outburst, Lyanna finally let her family to deal with the press.

("She can't be stressed. It's not good for the baby," Catelyn 'i-dump-my-boyfriend-and-hook-up-with-his-brother' Stark says.

 _Oh, Lyanna did kiss her_ )

She _is_ sorry for being careless, but it's all done, nothing they can do, save for abortion but Lyanna doesn't want it. She wants to have the baby and people may say she is dumb for having it but fuck you to seven hells, people, this is her body and she does what she wants.

And to be honest, Lyanna is not sure who is the father. She is sexually active and not ashamed of it. And as far as she remembers, whether it's with man or woman, they always practice safe sex.

Except that one time she had outdoor sex with Domeric Bolton while hiking. So... maybe he is the one.

Lyanna thinks is not that bad, if Domeric turns out to be the father. Because they are best friend since middle school and he is a sweetheart even though he comes from mobster family with numerous infamous serial killers in history. Domeric is a cool guys, just don't piss him off and you'll be fine.

(She will never forget that one time Domeric puts the fear of god on a dudebro who harass poor Willas Tyrell)

So here she is... eating cheesecake and ice cream in Domeric's flat while looking for baby name suggestion.

Domeric hums. "How about Willem?"

"No." Lyanna says, she doesn't like it for some reasons.

"Come on, it's nice. Willem, after sweet Willas. Aren't you going to make him the godfather?"

"Dom." She sighs. "If we named it after Willas, it will cause another drama, trust me. Poeple will speculate again and it's annoying."

"Fair enough," he said, and after a pause he continue. "Anyway, you know i may not be the father, right?" He asked without looking up from his laptop.

Lyanna snorts. "You are the only one who doesn't use condom. And you come inside. Who else it may be?" She licks the spoon, clean it with her tounge before put the bowl down.

"Me and a weird stranger in Brotherhood concert," Domeric reminds her. "Besides condom broke exists."

Lyanna blinks in surprise. "Wait. What."

Domeric's eyes leaves his laptop, his eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

"How can i not remember have a hook up in Brotherhood concert?" Lyanna asks with low voice.

Her bestfriend blinks. "You are not 100% sober, if i remember correctly. But you leave me and come back looks disheveled and smells like sex."

"How can you not tell me before???"

"I thought you know!" Domeric defends himself. "And it never comes up anyway."

"Of-fucking-course." Lyanna curses. She sighs and leans her head to Domeric's strong shoulder. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Weird stranger can be a lass. And it's better you than anyone else."

"Almost flattered. But tell me again," he says. "Who else is the suspect?"

"Hmm... let's see." Lyanna raises a finger, counting. "Bobby B, bitchy Targ -anyway do you think i need to send more fruit basket to Elia? I still feel bad about it- you, Oberyn Martell and the weird stranger."

"And everyone is use condom except me and that lad?" Domeric take the last blueberry cheesecake and ravish it.

"Don't say lad, it can be lass. Anyway, yes."

"That's legit," Domeric says after swallow the last bite. "So there's like 35% chance of me being the baby's daddy, huh."

"Only 35?" Lyanna asks.

"Another 35 for that dude and each ten for condom broke."

"I can't believe we just discuss the possibility of you not being the father at last minutes of my pregnancy. It's like you just roll with it before and now you questions your life choice."

"To be fair, you spend the early five months with 'i dont know, Dom. I'm having baby and you MAYBE the father. But i don't know. Oh i'm going to throw up. Get the fuck out my way.'" Domeric points out. "And talking about last minute of pregnancy, i can't believe they let get out the house with tummy that big. You literally can deliver everytime."

"I'm going to be a mother before twenty. Of course i'm freaking out. And confused."

"Still..."

"Anyway, we should decide the baby's name," Lyanna changes the subject. "It's been months and everybody, literally everybody, are getting ready for war of baby's name. As much as i love bloodbath and ass-kicking i can't let that happen."

"Oh, do tell then." Domeric smirks, interested.

Lyanna sighs, she runs her fingers on her bulging stomach. "My family wants some traditional northern name. Robert, even if I don’t understand why he has words in this, wants it to be Jocelyn or Steffan. Rhaegar insists Visenya, some shit about three headed dragon. Fucking Gods. I'm really fed up with them!" She almost shout in frustation. "They keep bitching about the baby's daddy and any other bullshit." Lyanna turns her head and look him in the eyes. "One time i surf the internet i find out people are placing bets on baby's gender and name. Placing bets, Dom! On my baby! And it's international scale!" She rants furiously.

"Well, on one hand; you are a Stark, on the other; please calm down."

"I just can't!"

"Lyanna, i swear, if you giving birth now and stain my couch i will cut your life supply of Hot Chocolate."

"Fuck you."

"I don’t know you are into pregnancy sex."

Lyanna screams in frustation. "Oh, shut up! I still have to name this little shit."

"Just pick then, anything you like," Domeric says as he takes some sweets from jar.

"You say like it's simple."

"Because it is."

"It has to be special. To beat any weird-ass suggestion they say!" Lyanna argues.

Domeric frowns. "Allright then, as the possibly baby daddy i'll have my words in this. Beth for girl." Beth after Bethany, his mother whom he gains okay-ness from.

Lyanna nods in approval. "Fine. And for boy?"

Domeric hesitates for a second. "What about Ramsay?"

She frowns. For some reasons, that name ring a bell. An omen-like.

"Wait for a fucking second," Lyanna gives him a murderous glare. "Is this after your psychotic serial killer ancestor who love to hunting people and fed them to dogs?!" Sometimes she forgets Domeric is a Bolton.

"Lyanna, listen... i just happen to like his name-"

"You motherfucker. I swear i'll drown you in ironman bay you bi-" she suddenly stops. Lyanna's eyes widened as humanly possible. Her voice drop. And she looks pained.

Domeric quickly holds her. "Lyanna, are you allright? You look like in pain." He says worriedly. "Is the baby kicks real hard or-"

"I think," Lyanna grinds her teeth. "The baby is ready to come out and greet his daddy."

Domeric goes pale. "Holy fuck."

"Holy fuck indeed." Lyanna agree. "Now move your ass and get the car, you fucker."

**Author's Note:**

> Really, guys. Don't take this seriously, okay?


End file.
